


Maids Have Needs Too

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Master/Maid AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Het, Human, Maids, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Servants, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream makes up for not giving Wheeljack enough love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maids Have Needs Too

Wheeljack had thought that today would have been a normal day. Just her getting up early and doing chores around the house. A boring day, but one where she would get plenty of work done. At least that was what she had hoped to do.

Airstream obviously had other plans in mind.

She had gone to his study to dust that afternoon. She hadn't been expecting him to be there, but he insisted she didn't need to worry about him and that he would stay out of her way while she dusted. And she foolishly believed him and thought that he would be focused on his work while she cleaned up his office space.

She should have known better. She should have expected him to come over to her while she was by his desk. But she didn't, instead letting out a small squeak when he suddenly pushed her down on his desk, his chest against her back.

"M-Master, what-?!"

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "You were the one shamelessly presenting yourself to me... I'm only obliging."

"Presenting?!" she cried, face turning bright red. "What are you saying?!"

"That you're the best at making me happy."

She gasped when he suddenly pulled away from her, only to push up her skirt and reveal her backside. She shivered, whimpering when she felt his hands grope at her back cheeks, his fingers gently kneading the flesh. Wheeljack bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself quiet as she trembled violently at her master's assault.

"You wore white today?"

She blushed brightly, burying her face into the desk.

"You must have hoped for this. How cute."

“I did not!”

“Shh,” he murmured softly in her ear. “Relax, I’m only teasing.”

She almost let out a small snarl when he suddenly pulled down her underwear. She tensed up and shivered, blushing brightly when he pulled them down to her ankles. Oh Primus, he could see her…

Her master licked his lips. She looked so delectable right now… Her ass sticking out in front of him, her pussy already wet and glistening with her fluids… She really had been hoping for this. She was much more perverted than he thought. He had hardly touched her, but she was already this excited. But it made her incredibly cute, so he wasn’t complaining.

Wheeljack bit back a squeak when she felt one of his hands cup her pussy, grinding his palm against her vulva. “M-Master-?!”

“Since you’re this wet, I’m assuming you’re rather eager, hmm?”

With her cheeks bright red, she looked back over her shoulder to glare at him. Airstream simply smiled, moving his hand away only to push a finger in. The maid hissed, but didn’t reject the touches. It did feel really good… And if she were being honest with herself, yes. She was a little eager for it. They hadn’t done anything in a week since she had been busy.

And while she would have preferred doing it in the bed, doing this kind of thing outside of the bedroom was kind of fun too. Not that she would ever say that. Her master would never let her live it down.

"You're rather stretched out... Have you been masturbating?"

"I-I have needs too, you know."

She was actually surprised to see a bit of a somber look come onto his face. "... I'm sorry, I really have been neglecting you, haven't I?"

Well, it wasn't as if he could help it. He had work that needed to be taken care of and it took a lot of energy from him. She wasn't going to harass him for sexual gratification when he was tired. She was his maid - she was supposed to serve him, not the other way around.

"Do you mind if I put it in now?"

She shook her head, turning away to bury her face into the desk. A chuckle escaped her lover's throat, causing her to blush even harder than before. And when he patted her head, running his fingers through her hair, she felt even more embarrassed. Airstream could be such a gentleman, even when he was supposed to be teasing her.

Wheeljack closed her eyes when he took his hands away for a few moments. She could hear him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Her insides shuttered in anticipation as her breathing grew heavier. Damn, she really did want this. Masturbation could only satisfy her so much... The real thing was just so much more satisfying.

Hands suddenly grabbed her hips, making her perk up. Then, she felt something hard and hot poke at her entrance, arousal shooting up her spine. She shivered as he hands dug into the desk, feeling her body get hotter and needier for her master's cock. This really was embarrassing...

"Can I put it in?"

"J-Just hurry up already..."

He smiled brightly before giving one hard thrust forward, easily filling her to the brim.

Wheeljack moaned sharply, entire body tensing up before collapsing onto the desk. She breathed hard, insides shuttering around the thick cock pulsing inside of her. She heard Airstream give a soft pleasured groaned, only for one of his hands to come up and rub her back.

“Are you all right, Wheeljack?” he asked, panting softly.

“I-I’m… good…”

“Really?”

“Y-Yeah… F-Feels great…”

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down and breathe properly. It had been so long since he had been inside of her and with such a quick entry… She might have gone crazy if she had been more aroused. But it certainly felt good to be connected to him again... They could have some slow romance later. She just wanted him to do her already.

"Can I move now?"

She nodded.

Giving her another smile, he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck. Slowly at first, he pulled himself halfway out before pushing back in. Hearing her give a groan told him she liked it, so he started up a moderate pace, slapping his hips against her ass with each thrust.

"Mmm...! Mmm!"

Wheeljack pushed back into his thrusts, panting heavily as slaps filled up the room. Yes... yes, this was so much better than her fingers or a toy. Her master knew just where to rub to get her hot and bothered. Even when she tried to do this herself, it never felt as good as when Airstream did it...

Airstream grunted as he continued to slap into her pussy, feeling her get tighter and wetting with each thrust. Damn it, it had been way too long since they had done this. Wheeljack had a bit of lower sex drive, so for her to be this horny this quickly must have meant he was neglecting her. He could have at least ate her out every once in a while... But he had just been too drained to even think about.

What kind of lover was he if he couldn't even satisfy his woman properly? He would definitely have to make it up to her... And maybe he could start now.

Wheeljack moaned when he suddenly began to thrust harder into her, the head of his cock slapping against her deepest parts with each thrust. Primus, yes, yes, this felt so good... She was getting close. She could feel it. Just a little more and-

"AAAH?!"

The poor maid felt her entire body seize up in pleasure when she felt something brush against her clit. But before she could ask, she felt two fingers coil around it, rubbing at the sensitive bud feverishly.

"W-Wait-!"

"How does it feel, Wheeljack?"

Damn it, he knew her clit was sensitive! When he played with it whenever he fucked her, she would always come so quickly! It was embarrassing... but damn did it feel amazing. Her entire body was on fire at this point, her pussy wet and clenching around the thrusting cock hard. She was getting close, so close...

Airstream could tell too, making him playing with it even more. And with her insides rippling around his dick, he was felt ready to burst. But he wanted her to cum first. She had been the one who had been neglected this past week. And she was so close, her pussy was practically dripping wet, if he could just...

He leaned down and bit down into the back of her neck, just as he pinched her red clit as and slammed hard against her cervix. Wheeljack ended up screaming, grinding hard into his fingers as her hips pushed back into his. And she orgasmed hard, Airstream continued to thrust in and out of her spasming pussy, panting animalistically. She was cumming, Primus, she was cumming so hard and her insides were gushing and clenching around him...

So just as her orgasm started to end, he pressed deep into her tight pussy and released his fluids inside of her. Wheeljack only gave a small whimper as hot liquids filled her up, turning her into a trembling mess on his desk. Airstream groaned as he dumped the last of his seed inside of her, but still moved a hand up to rub at her back.

"M-Master..."

"Shh..." Airstream, still inside her, leaned down and kissed where he bit her. "It's all right... We're not done yet, I still have to make up for this past week."

Wheeljack closed her eyes, giving a tired hummed in agreement. Even though she still had work to do, surely taking one day off wouldn't be too bad. And besides, she would be with her master, since he was the one who wanted to attend to her... It would be all right as long as she was with him.

After all, she had to tend to him too.


End file.
